Un vampiro feliz
by AzumarillTank
Summary: ¿Quien era él?, ¿De donde salio?, Esas y mas preguntas cruzaban por la mente de la joven princesa, ignorando el peligro que conllevaba ella lo averiguaria. En honor al Henry vamprio de Fire Emblem Heroes.


Era una noche tranquila para Ylisstol, desde que la guerra empezó las noches solían ser así, puesto que casi todos los hombres y algunas mujeres fueron a defender su territorio, en la ciudad solo quedaban niños y madres los cuales para esta hora ya estaban dormidos.

Solo había dos almas que a tan altas horas de la noche se encontraban charlando y justamente en el tejado de una tienda de dulces, una princesa y un ladrón…

-Y entonces me dijo que no importara cuanto se lo pidiera, nunca iría a la guerra, también dijo que debía empezar a comportarme como la princesa que soy- se quejaba la joven princesa, la molestia era evidente en su rostro.

-Vaya… No me imagino a la reina Emmeryn siendo dura con sus hermanos- comento el joven ladrón mientras disfrutaba de una paleta.

-Lo es, y no quiere entender lo mucho que necesito ir allá, necesito ver como esta Chrom, Frederick, Sumia, todos… Yo puedo ayudar, ¡Soy una gran curandera! - Replico la princesa.

-Si, pero también eres una princesa Lissa… Yo tampoco te dejaría ir allá, es demasiado peligroso- dijo el ladrón.

\- ¿Qué?, ¡Tú también!, ¡Todo el mundo piensa que soy una delicada flor y no es así! - exaltada Lissa se levantó.

-Oye ten cuidado no te vayas a caer- advirtió el ladrón mientras se levantaba para sostener a Lissa.

Pero eso molesto más a la princesa la cual se alejó unos pasos rápidamente mientras gritaba - ¡Yo sé por dónde pisar Gaius! - y entonces cayo del tejado.

\- ¡Princesa! - grito el ladrón al ver como la joven caía.

Todo fue tan rápido, Lissa estaba en shock, pero no estaba en el suelo desangrándose ni con huesos rotos, más bien estaba en los brazos de alguien.

La persona que rescato a Lissa tenía la piel más pálida que ella jamás haya visto, su cabello también era blanco y sus ojos estaban completamente cerrados, y estaba sonriendo como la luna cuando no está llena.

-Se lo divertido que es romperse los huesos, pero desde esa altura te podrías morir y eso es algo que no se vería bien en ti- dijo aquel joven misterioso.

\- ¿Qué? - fue lo único que pudo decir Lissa, pues aún estaba en shock y articular cualquier otra palabra le costaba.

El misterioso joven soltó a Lissa y se fue, Lissa no dejo de observarlo hasta que desapareció en la oscuridad.

\- ¡Princesa!, ¿Estas bien? - pregunto Gaius cuando llegó

\- ¿Lo viste? - pregunto Lissa a su amigo.

\- ¿El tipo que te atrapó?, no mucho pero que suerte que estuvo ahí, pudiste haber muerto- respondió Gaius.

-Jamás lo había visto en mi vida, ¿Quién será?, ¿Dónde vivirá? - dijo Lissa.

-Princesa eso no importa ahora, lo que importa es que necesitas cambiar tus hábitos, deja de juntarte con gente como yo y salir tan tarde- aconsejo el ladrón.

-No digas tonterías Gaius, eres mi mejor amigo no importa como seas y que hagas- afirmo Lissa alegremente mientras jugaba con la nariz de Gaius – Bueno ya me voy, vendré a buscarte mañana- y sin más se fue.

\- ¡Espera déjame llevarte! - grito el ladrón, pero ya era tarde, la princesa ya iba una cuadra adelante -Yo me pregunto que tiene la realeza en la cabeza…- comento para sí mismo.

Lissa llego al castillo real donde con éxito se infiltro, de nuevo nadie se dio cuenta de su ausencia, _-juntarse con ladrones tiene su beneficio-_ pensó.

Ya en su cama lista para dormir Lissa no dejaba de pensar en aquel joven que la salvo, se preguntaba mil cosas sobre él y empezó a crear miles de teorías locas acerca de quién era, ninguna relacionada con la realidad que descubriría después…

Y es que ese joven tenía un aura tan misteriosa, ¿Que se escondería detrás de esa maquiavélica sonrisa? Además, Lissa sentía que debía agradecerle el haberla salvado.

Al dia siguiente Lissa continuo con su rutina alegremente, desayuno con su hermana (la cual se alegró de ver que su hermana menor había olvidado la discusión de ayer), fue a estudiar, practico con bastones, fue a repartir comida para los pobres y al caer la tarde fue a buscar a su mejor amigo.

\- ¿Entonces ya lo sabes? - pregunto Lissa a Gaius.

\- ¿Qué? - pregunto ahora el ladrón.

-Pues quien es el joven que me rescato ayer- dijo Lissa.

\- ¿Por qué tengo que saberlo? - pregunto Gaius

\- ¡Se supone que tenías que investigar! - reclamo Lissa.

-Discúlpame princesa, tengo mejores cosas que hacer… Pero si alguien tal vez cocinara ese pastel de chocolate con fresas que tanto me gusta podría descubrirlo- dijo Gaius.

Sin sorprenderse del chantaje de su amigo Lissa acepto el trato. Y regreso a su castillo un poco más alegre. Ella tenía plena confianza en su mejor amigo.

Los días pasaron y una tranquila mañana Lissa recibió un mensaje, era de su amigo afirmando que tenía la información e iría por su pastel esta tarde.

Lissa se apresuró a cocinar, el hecho de hacerlo daba mucho de qué hablar, puesto que no era común en princesas pero Lissa sabia más que nadie que ella no era una princesa común.

Al terminar el pastel Lissa se fue a esperar a su habitación, horas después una bolsa cayó en el balcón de Lissa y luego cayo Gaius.

-Ahí estas preciosa- dijo Gaius, Lissa sabía muy bien que no se refería a ella.

Gaius corrió a tomar un pedazo de pastel -Delicioso- dijo mientras masticaba.

\- ¿Y bien? - cuestiono Lissa.

\- Ah sí… Respecto a este chico- comenzó a hablar Gaius- Nadie lo conoce, no habla con nadie, solo sale de noche, siempre está riendo y vive en la mansión que esta al sur, a las afueras de Ylisstol-

\- ¿La que esta embrujada? - pregunto Lissa asustada.

-Si, solo un camarada se le ocurrió ir a robar ahí y bueno… ya no lo hemos visto-comento Gaius.

-Qué horror- dijo Lissa.

-Si, lo mejor será que lo olvides y busques otro mejor prospecto para novio, hay muchos lindos niños ricos por ahí- dijo Gaius mientras se iba con su pastel.

Pero Lissa no iba a olvidar nada, ese tono divertido de su voz que parecía burlarse de la propia muerte, ella tenía que volver a escucharlo…

Armándose de todo el valor que tenía Lissa tomo su capa que siempre usaba para ocultar su identidad cuando salía a buscar a su amigo. Fue a los establos para tomar su caballo y lo saco a escondidas, ¿Cómo hacer que un caballo pase desapercibido para miles de guardias? Eso es algo que solo Lissa sabía.

Afuera del castillo Lissa comenzó a cabalgar, la noche había caído ya así que tenía que apresurarse si quería alcanzarlo. Cuando llego al borde de la ciudad todo estaba muy oscuro, Lissa tuvo que encender la linterna que llevaba con ella. Además de eso llevaba un bastón y una daga, la idea de usarla le asustaba demasiado, pero sabía que era posible.

Mientras seguía cabalgando se preguntó, ¿Por qué hacía eso?, ninguna persona en su sano juicio haría tal cosa, y ella era una princesa, si algo le pasaba ahí nadie podría ayudarla, si algo le pasaba ahí Emmeryn y Chrom estarían destrozados, ¿Cómo podía hacerles eso?, ¿Cómo podía arriesgarse tanto? Tal vez por este tipo de cosas le decían que se comportara como una princesa, después de todo ella es importante para el reino y tiene que cuidarse… Pero no podía regresar ahora, tenía que saber… Soñó con saber durante mucho tiempo.

Su caballo se detuvo de golpe haciendo que Lissa cayera porque estaba distraída, el caballo dio la vuelta y se fue asustado.

\- ¡Joseph! - grito Lissa, pero el caballo la ignoro.

Todo alrededor de Lissa eran árboles, el viento soplaba muy fuerte causando que las hojas de los arboles hicieran una maquiavélica melodía, todo estaba tan oscuro que su linterna por más que intentara no lograba iluminar mucho.

Lissa sentía un horrible dolor en su pierna, estaba rota, tomo el único bastón que llevaba y lo uso. Ya que se sintió mejor al fin pudo entrar en pánico por la situación en la que estaba, sabía que tenía que levantarse y regresar, pero estaba muy asustada.

-Vaya pero que generoso el viento… me trajo un lindo regalo-

Asustada Lissa volteo hacia donde provenía la voz y ahí estaba el… Con sus ropas oscuras, su gran sonrisa, sus ojos cerrados y… ¿Sangre?

\- ¡Sangre!... ¡En tus labios! - exclamo Lissa mientras le apuntaba.

\- ¿En serio? - el joven se relamió los labios al saberlo -Delicioso…-

\- ¿De qué era? - cuestiono Lissa asustada.

-De lobo, no me gusta mucho asesinarlos porque son criaturas encantadoras, pero no tengo opción, necesito sangre y no puedo beber la de los humanos tan seguido, tanta desaparición los haría sospechar- comento con normalidad el joven.

No soportando más la locura que estaba pasando Lissa se levantó y comenzó a correr, estaba tan asustada que no se dio cuenta que tomo la dirección equivocada. Rápidamente llego a una mansión, la mansión en la que se supone vivía el.

-Que rápida eres y que buen sentido de la ubicación, diste con mi mansión- dijo el joven riendo.

Lissa grito al sentirlo detrás de ella, se volteó y lo encaro.

\- ¿Quién eres?, ¿Por qué haces esto? - le pregunto molesta con el poco valor que le quedaba.

-Mi nombre es Henry y soy un vampiro- respondió el joven sonriendo más para que Lissa pueda apreciar sus colmillos.

\- ¿Vas a matarme? - pregunto asustada.

-Normalmente lo haría, cualquier ladrón que llega aquí, cualquier hombre y mujer que se pierde aquí es cazado por mí, sus expresiones al verme son tan divertidas- Henry rio- pero tu… tu viniste a buscarme… ¿Solo porque te salve? -

-No lo sé…- respondió Lissa.

-Además eres una princesa, tu desaparición me haría más sospechoso- dijo mientras entraba a su mansión. - ¿No vienes? Tengo té, de esos que les gusta a los humanos- dijo a lo lejos Henry.

Lissa lo pensó, realmente lo pensó, pero sentía confianza en él y quería saber más… Había leído muchas cosas de vampiros, todas tan diferentes y ahora tenía a uno autentico ante ella, podría saber lo que quisiera.

Minutos después Lissa se encontraba tomando té con un vampiro en una rustica sala.

\- ¿El sol te quema? -

-Si-

\- ¿Duermes en un sarcófago? -

-Si, muchas veces cargo con él, a veces viajo y lo necesito conmigo-

\- ¿Te puedes convertir en murciélago? -

-No, tengo alas de uno, y soy amigo de muchos murciélagos y cuervos-

-Asombroso- dijo Lissa impresionada, no podía creer lo que le estaba pasando. Por su parte Henry se sentía cómodo hablando con una persona normal. Tenía milenios que no lo hacía… Solo hablaba con su amiga Nowi, pero ella era una bruja…

Lissa hizo una breve pausa, a continuación, preguntaría lo que más deseaba saber acerca de él…

\- ¿Tienes ojos? -

-Claro-

\- ¿Por qué siempre tienes los ojos cerrados? -

-Porque no quiero asustarte, normalmente las personas se aterran cuando ven mis ojos-respondió Henry.

-Yo no soy una persona normal- dijo Lissa.

-Puedo notarlo… De acuerdo tú lo pediste-

Henry abrió sus ojos y miro a Lissa la cual para nada mostraba terror, solo sorpresa… Unos brillantes ojos escarlata chocaron con unos azules cual cielo.

-Son hermosos-

-No, son tenebrosos-

La noche transcurrió y esas dos almas no pararon de hablar hasta que la mañana llego, Lissa salió de aquella vieja mansión cuestionándose si debería volver, sabía que él no le haría daño, pero eso no implicaba que no lastimara a otras personas, pero era su naturaleza, como la de ella comer pavo en la cena. Estaba decidido, volvería y a partir de ahora necesitaría programar cuando visitar a Gaius y cuando a Henry. Porque en serio necesitaba ver esos ojos escarlatas otra vez…


End file.
